


[podfic] the bolt busted loose from the lever

by Kess



Series: Amplificathon 2016 [30]
Category: Dishonored (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 05:38:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6691786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kess/pseuds/Kess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before the Boyle party, Corvo and Martin have a little...conversation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] the bolt busted loose from the lever

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [the bolt busted loose from the lever](https://archiveofourown.org/works/664825) by [patho (ghostsoldier)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostsoldier/pseuds/patho). 



I tried 10 times, and I still couldn't say the title properly, so when you hear me say the title, that is actually a cobbled together three different attempts at saying the damn thing. And it's still shit. I'm sorry. The fact that I couldn't say the title is more than made up for by the High Chaos Corvo/Teague MArtin, though. Gosh, but this fic is hot. I had heaps of fun reading it!

 

[Here's the mp3, click to stream, right click and save as to download](http://kesskay.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Dishonored/the%20bolt%20busted%20loose%20from%20the%20lever.mp3) (length: 00:29:26 | size: 27MB)

 

Enjoy!


End file.
